


Scotch Tape and Random Blue Men

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader is at home with Groot in the bunker when she gets a call from Peter.





	Scotch Tape and Random Blue Men

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Guardians of the Galaxy 2 with the husband and this came to mind!

The floor of the bunker was cool under your feet as you moved through the halls. Groot sat happily on your shoulder as the two of you hummed along to the music coming out of your phone. You’d gotten a tiny bit better at understanding him, but a large part of the time spent together was surrounded by music.

It had been some time since you’d stayed in the bunker with your brothers, having bought a house with Peter not long after you got married. Rarely did he ever join them on hunts, as it was far more likely for you to join him on his ship (which was constantly in repair from some dumb stunt that Peter pulled).

Your music was cut off by your husband’s ringtone. Sighing, you had a feeling you’d be playing ref once again. “Hello?” You answered, keeping him on speaker phone. Groot enjoyed putting his two cents in now and then, as well.

“Will you tell your pea-brained boy toy to start doing some work around here?” Came Rocket’s voice, making you pause for a split second.

“Will you tell this trash panda that it’s insane that he keeps explosives in his bag, but not scotch tape?”

Raising an eyebrow, you glanced at Groot who shrugged slightly. “I’m sorry….Are you two arguing over scotch tape?” You giggled.

“Yes!” Came the voices of all 4 of your guys, not just the two who were bickering.

“How can he carry around all these weapons, but have no tape?” Peter asked again. “It makes no sense.”

You bit your lip slightly. “Babe, no one carries scotch tape…” You reminded him.

“I am Groot!” Groot chimed in.

“Exactly. Ever.” You nodded, letting him know you understood.

Rocket sounded smug when he spoke up. “Ha! So, why don’t you make yourself useful, and start carrying it!”

“You’re the one who carries a purse!” Peter was getting annoyed with his furry friend, and you knew this argument would turn into a pissing contest very soon.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched the two of them argue, neither making a move to bother them. Dean had a beer to his lips when your scream stopped their bickering. Rocket was standing on the end of one of the motel beds, trying to get as close to being in Peter’s face as he possibly could.

However, all pettiness was forgotten as fear gripped each of them tight when they heard your scream. Peter was hit with dread at the thought of you, your unborn son, and Groot being in danger. “Baby?” He panicked, rushing to grab his coat. The hunt was a mere three and half hours from the bunker, but it was decided they’d stay in the same town. It made more sense. He was beginning to regret that.

Both boys were on their feet seconds after, worried. “There’s some…blue…man in the bunker.” You breathed, obviously winded.

* * *

You moved quickly towards your old room where you still had a few weapons. You were more fearful as you couldn’t hear him behind you. As soon as the door was shut, you had locked it. “I didn’t even give him a chance to open his mouth, babe.” Your hand was on your stomach as you leaned back against the door. You weren’t stupid. You knew that Peter had enemies. Hell, so did you!

“Breath, baby, breath.” Peter tried sounding calm for you. “I’m going to let you go. We’re on our way back to the bunker, okay? Keep your phone in your hand. I know you know how to shoot, so that helps.”

Licking your lips, you moved to set Groot on your bed. “Okay. I love you, Peter.” You told him softly.

“I love you, too. Both of you.”

* * *

Peter was all but running through the halls of the bunker looking for you when a laugh hit him that he never thought he’d hear again. “Damn, boy, what’s the rush?”

“How the hell?” Peter turned, staring straight at the man who’d caused such a panic.

Sam and Dean flanked Peter, guns aimed at the intruder. “Who the hell are you?” Dean growled.

Swallowing, his eyes swirled with unanswered questions. “That’s my dad.” He told them.

Dean’s face contorted with confusion, looking at his brother-in-law. “He’s blue!” He pointed it out as if it had never occurred to Peter before. “Wait, is our nephew gonna be blue?!”

“Dean!” Sam snapped, giving him a bitch face.

“How, though? Y-you died!”

Yondu shrugged. “Don’t know, boy. You may wanna go find that pretty little thing that was around here, though.”

Peter snapped out of it. “Shit!” He turned and ran towards the room he had once shared with you.

Rocket strolled up to where Peter had been standing. “You two can lower the artillery.” He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking up at Yondu. “Good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.” He agreed.


End file.
